


Citrus in Coffee

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Yohane and Chika go on a date to a coffee shop, but Chika does something unusual to her coffee.





	Citrus in Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> YAY IM THE 7TH YOHACHIKA UPLOAD!!! Seven is my fave number.   
> Anyway this is my first time writing a scene with kissing so I dunno if it's good or not, I appreciate any and all feedback/criticism.

Lost in thought, Yohane taps the table quietly, waiting for her friend, Chika, to show up. 

 

“Need anything?” a squeaky voice asks, breaking her concentration. 

 

“Waah!? Nothing!” Yohane shrieks, taken by surprise. As soon as she sees it's just Mari, she relaxes a bit. “Sorry… I'm just feeling nervous,” she mumbles.

 

“Alright, tell me when you're ready to order!” Mari winks and returns to standing behind the counter. 

 

This was the first time she had ever been out on a date, and Chika isn't even here yet. Yohane didn't know if she would ever show up. Was it some elaborate prank? Maybe this was all a dream, or maybe Chika had lied. 

 

Yohane remembered the moment Chika asked, “Hey, wanna get coffee with me this saturday?” very clearly, because she stuttered and almost started crying right there in front of her crush which would've been an absolute disaster. Of course, the solution was simple: turn back into the confident fallen angel. Yohane began babbling about how she always has time for “coffee with mortals” and that made Chika giggle. 

 

It wasn't like it was a real date, they were just two friends getting some coffee. That's not romantic, is it? No, but they both still referred to it as a “date” as if that didn't matter. It's okay, perfectly fine that Chika probably is just joking-

 

“I HAVE ARRIVED,” Chika yells, interrupting Yohane’s thoughts. God, can't anyone let anyone else think in this town? 

 

“EEK!!!” Yohane cries out, as she jumps and falls out of her chair. “Ow…”

 

“Oh! Are you okay, Yohane?” Chika asks worriedly, setting down her mikans. 

 

Yohane jumps up quickly and laughs in a deep voice. “Silly Chika, of course I am fine. Do you really expect me, the great Yohane, to be hurt from a fall as simple as this? When I fell to Earth, I didn't even break a bone.” Immediately after, she cringes and squeals, “What's wrong with me!? I'm sorry…”

 

Chika smiled. “Oh, Yohane, you're just the cutest!” she laughs. 

 

Yohane blushed deeply, panicking a little bit but happy that Chika didn't find her fallen angel persona too weird. “Uh… anyway, time for coffee, right?” Yohane quickly asks, trying to take attention away from her oddness. 

 

Chika smiled and nodded. “Mhm~ Mari, the usual for me please! Yohane-chan, what would you like?”

 

Yohane had never been to a coffee shop, so she just puts her head down on the table dramatically and groans, hoping Chika would save her. 

 

“Um… alright, I guess the same for her too.” Chika nervously laughs. Although it sounded slightly strained, it was music to Yohane’s ears. 

 

“Okay~! Coming right up!” Mari says enthusiastically. She turns around to grab 2 cups. 

 

As Mari prepares their drinks, Yohane looks back up at Chika. She's smiling to herself and humming a song. It sounded like a u’s song, what was it called? Loveless World, or something edgy like that. Then again, Yohane was the queen of edginess. That should be her theme song. 

 

Chika abruptly stops humming and looks the other girl directly in the eye. Yohane realizes she was staring, and quickly looks back down at the table. There was an akward silence until Mari comes over with their coffees.

 

Yohane waits for Chika to take a sip before also drinking, as it seemed rude to start first when she was a guest. Technically, they are both guests, as neither girl worked here, but Chika was the one who invited Yohane. 

 

The coffee tasted bitter, yet had an underlying sweetness. For some reason, it was cold.  _ Isn't coffee supposed to be hot? _ Nevertheless, Yohane closed her eyes and enjoyed every sip. “What is this called?” she asks, looking up to see Chika squeezing her mikan into the coffee. “Wait, what? What the hell are you doing!?”

 

Chika smiles. “It's called iced vanilla, and as for what I'm doing, it's called being classy, Yohane.”

 

“C-coffee and citrus should not go together!!” Yohane says, extremely perplexed. “That's like orange juice and mint toothpaste. It tastes disgusting!” Not that Yohane would know, of course, it's just what her mom said. 

 

“Really? Well, I kinda like the taste. It makes me feel fancy.”

 

Yohane sighs. She loved Chika very much, but sometimes she was just too much.  _ Hey, at least I'm not the only weirdo, _ Yohane thinks, smiling. 

 

After a little while, they were done drinking, so they bid Mari goodbye and began to walk around outside. 

 

Uchiura was a small town, so there wasn't really much of a ‘downtown’. However, this little area with a dozen shops or so was the closest they had. It was so nice to walk along the streets holding Chika’s hand. As they walk, they lightly tease each other. 

 

“What do you mean, you don't like citrus?” Chika says, pretending to be upset. She frowns and bats her eyes, dragging a finger across her cheek as if she was crying. 

 

“Look, it's disgusting! You're a heathen! And you know, when a fallen angel calls you a heathen, it has to be tr-”

 

Chika’s giggling interrupts before Yohane can finish. “What's so funny?” she snaps, then immediately covers her mouth. “Oh… I'm sorry, that sounded rude, didn't it?”

 

“It's okay, it's just, you're so cute!!” Chika laughs. “I'm a heathen, am I? Does that mean I can become one of your little demons?”

 

“Are… you flirting with me?” Yohane says, blushing. 

 

Chika stops walking too. “I dunno, am I?”

 

“I…” Yohane stops walking too, trying to think of a good comeback. “Coffee and mikan, huh… I wonder how that tastes.”

 

Smugly, Chika replies, “Oh, but we're all out, aren't we? Unless you mean to find out some other way?” She definitely had the same idea. 

 

Yohane blushes even more, and continues: “Well… would you let me find out how disgusting your lips taste?”

 

Chika smiles and pulls Yohane closer. “Of course.”

 

The two girls kiss each other softly, and Yohane could feel her heart pounding. She had never kissed anyone before, and now she was kissing the love of her life. It felt so warm and pure, 

 

Finally, they brake apart and pull away slowly. Yohane didn't want the kiss to end, but in some ways, she was glad it was over.  _ How… overwhelming. _ she thinks.  _ But I think I may like it? _

 

“So…” Chika begins, breaking the silence, “How do I taste?”

 

_ Wonderful, bittersweet, lovely, tart, delicious _ , Yohane thinks, but all she can do is say “Uhh…” and drool. 

 

Chika laughs again. Yohane manages 5o compose herself and says, “If you let me hug you, I'll tell you.”

 

The orange-haired girl nods enthusiastically. 

 

Now it was Yohane’s turn to pull Chika close to her. But instead of another kiss, she whispered something in the other girl's ear. 

  
“I hate mikans, but I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! The last part was really fun to write, I wanna kiss a girl too ;; I love girls, I'm a Big Lesbian™


End file.
